DAG play Games!
by alyss.ong
Summary: Abigail, Kace, Jay, Amanda, Asha, Ray, and Kriss take on challenges and games! Challenges like guess that song or the freezing ice dunk tank challenge! Games like blindfolded hide and seek or twister
1. DAG Cast introduced to games!

Alaea: Hi, guys!

Amanda: *whips knife out of nowhere* Who are you? Never mind, I don't wanna know, GO AWAY

Abigail: *casually draws out water from the moisture in the air* I'll give you five seconds

Kace: *palms knife* *prepares to throw it* And I'll give you three

Alaea: WHOA THERE. NO NEED TO BE SO CRUEL. I was hired by FPA507 to kind of host these games thing or react chapters

Jay: *singing* I'd like to make myself believe. That planet Earth turns slowly...

Asha: One sec. You want us to do challenges...

Alaea: Yup!

Amanda: *stows away knife* And exactly what kind of challenges?

Alaea: You know... the basic "try not to", guess that song/movie/tv show or something.

Kriss: *reads mind* Hold on. I don't like that last one at ALL

Ray: You're afraid of a guess that song challenge?

Abigail: *reads mind* Oh shoot... Is that last one REALLY necessary?!

Kace: Abigail, spill

Abigail: She wants us to do the i-

Alaea: AND THAT'S WHERE WE'LL END. I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL HAVE FUN IN OUR FIRST CHALLENGE! Hehehehehehehe

Amanda: Oh god... someone help us


	2. Kace goes first!

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry that I haven't been updating. I've been a little bit too preoccupied with a story that I will never post here because I think it's too cringy. I've also been obsessed with this anime series called My Hero Academia and Attack on Titan. I can't wait for My Hero Academia to release Season 4! Anyway, here's the new chapter!**

Alaea: *singsongy voice* So… Guess what I have planned for today!

Abigail: *crossed arms* Oh yeah…

Ray: Remind me why we have to this challenge again?

Kriss: Hold ON! *points at Ray* WHY DOES THIS IDIOT KNOW ABOUT IT?! DID HE MANIFEST AS A WHISPER?!

Amanda: You know for a pretty powerful Whisper, you sure are stupid

Kriss: EXCUSE ME?!

Abigail: No offense, Kriss, but I kind of have to agree

Kriss: I'm offended!

Kace: You should be. The ice dunk tank is right over there *points at the ice dunk tank and target a few yards away*

Kriss: ...Oh

Jay: *still singing obliviously*

Asha: Wait, quick question, and I'm pretty sure I know the answer. We aren't allowed to use our abilities, right?

Alaea: Nope!

Amanda: Hold on! ONE SECOND! You expect us to be dunked into ice-cold water. AND WE CAN'T USE OUR ABILITIES TO MAKE IT A BIT BETTER?!

Alaea: Yup

Amanda: We're going to die. We're going to die

Abigail: C'mon. It isn't that bad. Kace- *jabs a finger into his stomach*

Kace: *doubles over*

Abigail: -dumped a bunch of water from the Arctic over me before, just because I called him "depressed-looking"

Kace: *glares at Abigail* *hand raised to summon water*

Alaea: And your abilities are turned off... *drumroll* NOW

Kace: *flicks hand at Abigail* Oh, come on! I was so close

Alaea: Yeah, well, since you're this excited about drenching someone in water, why don't you go first?

Kace: …

Abigail: *starts laughing like crazy*

Kace: *grumbles* Fine... *takes off shirt, reluctantly* *heads over to the dunk tank*

Ray: Hold on. Exactly HOW does Sawyer have a six-pack?!

Kace: Because I enjoy working out. Idiot

Alaea: *hands two Splash Balls to Asha* *announces to everyone* You each get two tries PER person. This is the order to get dunked: Kace, Abigail, Ray, Kriss, Amanda, Jay, Asha

Abigail: Wait, why do I have to go second?

Jay: *finally takes off earbuds* I'm going second to last? Nice!

Kace: *climbing up the ladder* I just want to get this over with, so hurry up!

Ray: Translation, take your sweet time, guys!

Kace: Lee… will you shut up?!

Alaea: Oh right! I forgot the MOST important part! *rushes over to the tank with bags full of ice* *starts opening them up and dumping it into the water*

Kace: ...That wasn't necessary

Alaea: Of course it was! It's not the ice dunk tank challenge without the ice

Abigail: *comes over* *touches the water* HOLY SH-

Alaea: ABIGAIL

Abigail: Schist. I MEANT SCHIST

Amanda: Sureeee. TOTALLY believe you!

Kace: *sits on the platform* *cautiously touches the ice-cold water with barefoot* Oh my god

Kriss: *casually edges over to the target*

Kace: Windmore. Don't you even DARE

Kriss: What? I wasn't doing anything-

Abigail: C'mon, let's go. We can laugh at his demise when he falls into the ice-cold water. Without you cheating *grabs Kriss* *drags her back*

Kace: *sits down, submerging his feet* Oh my god

Alaea: Ok. Asha, you can start!

Asha: *glances at target* *pulls hand back* *throws one Splash Ball*

_It misses, around five inches to the right of the target_

Kace: Why am I even scared of ice-cold water?!

Ray: Because you're a chicken

Kace: Can't wait to see how you do later!

Asha: *throws second Splash Ball*

_It misses the target by a lot, about one and a half feet to the left_

Asha: Dang. This is a lot harder than it looks *goes to retrieve Splash Balls* *comes back* *hands to Jay*

Jay: So all we have to do is hit the target and Kace goes down

Alaea: Yup

Jay: *aims* *throws*

_It misses the target by a few inches above_

Jay: *throws the second ball*

_It veers off completely, flying to hit Kace in the head. Kace catches it before it can hit him._

Kace: What the hell?!

Alaea: I can't control the wind, you know!

Jay: *shrugs* *completely unfazed by failing* Eh. I can do better next time! *goes to pick up the two Splash Balls* *hands them to Abigail*

Abigail: Oh yes

Kace: Oh sh-

Alaea: KACE

Kace: *changes at top speed* Schist!

Abigail: *tosses the Splash Ball in the air* This doesn't have the same weight as a knife…

Kace: Good, so you can miss now

Abigail: *smirks* Don't get your hopes up too high *aims* *throws*

_The Splash Ball hits the target, and Kace falls into the water_

Kace: *emerges from water, sputtering* DAMMIT, ABIGAIL

Abigail: I did tell you not to get your hopes up too high

Alaea: That's only the third person, so you have to get back onto the platform, Kace

Kace: *cursing Abigail* You're coming up here next. Better hope that I'm not going to destroy you for this

Abigail: Mmhmm. Sure. *throws*

_The Splash Ball hits the target, again, and Kace drops into the water, again_

Kace: *ascends from the water, shaking his head, spraying water everywhere* This is cold. I hope you guys all fall in!

Abigail: *goes over to pick up Splash Ball*

Kace: *kicks water at Abigail*

Abigail: *gasps as the cold hits her* KACE *tosses Splash Ball to Ray* *goes behind Kace* *flicks him hard on the head*

Ray: Alright, love birds! Hurry up, I need to make Sawyer fall

Kace: … *makes a gesture for Ray to come over* Come here. Come. HERE

Ray: I'll pass *aims* *throws*

_It misses the target by an inch, causing Kace to flinch visibly._

Ray: What?!

Kace: *flashes a thumbs up* Nice one, Lee!

Ray: *grunts* Shut up. *throws*

_The Splash Ball hits the target, but Kace doesn't fall in. _

Ray: No way-

Kace: YES

Ray: - No effing way

Asha: Huh, maybe this is a sign that the game doesn't like Ray

Kriss: Maybe, but if it's true, it'll be great if we ALL manage to dunk him later

Ray: *snatches the Splash Balls* *grumbles* Here ya go, Kriss

Kriss: Ooh, this'll be fun

Kace: *tugs on bangs* C' mon, you don't have to hit the target

Abigail: Just remember all the times that he beat you in a duel, Kriss

Kace: Thanks a lot

Kriss: *chucks the first ball*

_It flies toward Kace, almost hitting his head, before he dodges, ducking his head. _

Kace: What the hell, Kriss?!

Kriss: Whoops. Must've slipped out of my hand *throws the second one*

_The ball misses by a few inches to the left of the target._

Kriss: Aw, man. *retrieves and tosses it back to Amanda* Here ya go, Amanda!

Kace: Miss the target!

Abigail: Tanner, if you can't hit the target, aim for his face

Amanda: You two are so annoying, shush *throws the first ball*

_It misses by an inch above the target, sending Amanda into a stream of curses._

Kace: *rubbing hands together, trying to regain feeling in his numb fingers* Thanks for missing, now please hurry up

Amanda: *chucks second ball*

_The ball hits the target, sending Kace down into the icy water._

Kace: *emerges, cursing* I'm making sure I get all of you… *climbing out of the tank*

Jay: Was it fun, though?

Kace: …Yeah, it was so fun, I want to do that again

Alaea: So… how would you rate that experience?

Kace: Negative five hundred

Alaea: Well, that's great! Abigail, your turn!


End file.
